Recessed light fixtures and/or flush-mount light fixtures are examples of lighting devices that offer relatively low profiles, from the perspective of occupants of a space illuminated by the fixture (as compared to fixtures that hang from the ceiling or protrude into the space from a wall or the like). In a low-profile lighting application, a light fixture protrudes a minimal distance from the visible surface of an architectural structure, such as a wall or ceiling, to which the light fixture is attached. The power supply for the light fixture, which is hidden from view, protrudes a significant distance from the rear surface of the architectural structure. Thus, to accommodate the power supply for the light fixture, clearance must exist between the rear surface of the architectural structure and the structure to which the architectural structure is attached. Described herein is a low-profile light fixture having an integral power supply, wherein the light fixture does not protrude from the rear surface of the architectural structure.